Percy Jackson, Alcoholic
by ThaliaofAvalon
Summary: AU where Percy is a college student who deals with his abusive childhood by means of alcohol. He struggles with the question everyone who's survived abuse asks - are we doomed to become just like those who hurt us, or can we overcome our childhood and build healthy relationships?
1. The Night Percy Was Conceived

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of his supporting characters**

 **Narrator POV:**

Sally ran to her room and locked the door behind her.

The door shook and rattled with the force of Gabe's fist.

"Get out here, _bitch_!" He roared.

"Hush, Gabe; the neighbors will hear!" Sally cried.

There was silence on the other side of the door.

"Come out here, babe. I'm sorry."

Sally unlocked the door and crept out meekly. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and she tried to hide the tears streaming down her face. Gabe's lips were right next to her ear when he hoarsely whispered,

"You know you shouldn't have made me mad. It's your fault I'm like this."

"I know," Sally whispered back through her tears, "and I'm sorry. I love you."

"I've half a mind just to leave."

"No! Please don't leave!" She spoke urgently. "Let's just go to bed. I'll do whatever you want this time."

"You really hurt me, baby."

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry. Just please, don't leave me alone!"

"Okay. You're lucky to have me, you know. No other guy would be willing to put up with your shit."

"I know, I know. Shh, let's just go to bed."

And that was the night Percy Jackson was conceived.


	2. Moving Day

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan.**

 **Narrator POV:**

 _A little less than 19 years later_

"I love you, mom. Love you, dad."

Percy hugged Sally and Gabe goodbye at the door to his new dorm at the University of Arizona.

He almost cried as he watched them drive away.

He headed back to his room with the two bottles of vodka in his backpack weighing on his mind.

He reached his room to discover his new roommate didn't even speak English. Great. This was going to be a fantastic year.


	3. Annabeth meets Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer: These characters come from the mind of a man named Rick. I am neither a man nor named Rick.**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I was hanging out with some other residents in the basement of our dorm when this guy staggered in. He had green eyes and long black hair.

He sits down on the couch with a grey, duct-taped, red SOLO cup in one hand and a laptop in the other.

I felt this instant, powerful connection to him.

But I'm a rational girl, so I know there's no such thing as love at first sight - and certainly, I would never fall for someone like him.

I mean, everything about him screamed "MANIPULATIVE!" and "DRUG ADDICT!" I could do way better, and I have. This week.

I sipped at my Monster energy drink, studying him. He ordered pizza over the phone.

When it arrived, he offered some of us pieces.

I took it, because this was college, and I was told to never turn down free food.

 _I know what you're doing_ , I thought. _You manipulative bastard. You're offering me food, hoping to buy my friendship. It won't work. I want nothing to do with somebody like you. Besides, I don't have or need friends._

People slowly trickled out of the room and off to bed.

A foreign exchange student, Reyna came into the room and reached for a piece of his pizza.

"Hey! I didn't offer that to you!" He huffed, pulling the box closer to him.

She started speaking really fast in a foreign language and grabbed a piece anyway, pretending not to understand.

"Bye!" She said, and walked away.

 _Clever,_ I thought.

Now it was just the two of us in the room.

"Are you one of those people who prefers lies or are the kind who'd rather know the truth?" I asked him.

"The truth, I guess," he said, looking confused and also drunk.

"Good. I don't like you."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, sounding distraught.

"As soon as I met you, I thought you looked like a drug addict. I don't want somebody like you as a friend."

"I wish you'd told me that before I gave you pizza!" He said, annoyed. He grabbed his laptop and SOLO cup. "And for the record, I'm not a drug addict. I'm an alcoholic."

"Oh, that's _so_ much better." He stopped on his way out the door and looked back at me.

"We will never be friends," he spat.

"Good!" I said, coldly.


End file.
